El temor más profundo
by arcee93
Summary: Frío, viscoso y húmedo, algo reptaba por las piernas del doctor bajo las sábanas con un sonido de arrastre muy particular. Siempre tememos dejar alguna extremidad fuera de la sábana, es nuestro escudo personal para los sueños y John no era la excepción a aquella regla, sólo que esta vez, el escudo no había servido.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Advertencias:** Slash (Johnlock establecido), si no te gusta no leas, algo de violencia y sangre, no en demasía pero, mejor prevenir.

**Extensión:** 3087 palabras, sin tomar en cuenta las notas.

**Este fanfic participa en el reto de Octubre "** **No tengas miedo****" del foro I am SHER locked**

**Frase:** **¿A qué le tienes miedo?**

**El temor más profundo**

Una fría tarde de otoño, el Detective Consultor único en el mundo se encontraba aburrido y solo en su piso del centro de Londres, los casos escaseaban y John no se encontraba en casa, así que su nivel de aburrimiento estaba llegando a niveles insospechados y peligrosos.

Sherlock saldré a tomar unas copas en un bar del centro, con Greg y sus muchachos, llegaré tarde –JW

Lo que faltaba, a juzgar por el mensaje, también estaría solo durante toda la noche.

Me aburro –SH

Quizás John reconsideraría sus planes, después de todo, un Sherlock aburrido y abandonado en un solitario piso era impredecible.

En estas fechas hay especiales de películas de terror, deberías verlos –JW

Bien, quizás estaba perdiendo sus dotes en manipulación, o talvez John se estaba haciendo inmune.

¿Muñecos de goma y miembros amputados irreales? Aburrido –SH

¿Esas son las excusas del gran Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes? ¿Son aburridas o te dan miedo? –JW

Aburridas, ve a matar neuronas con los de Scotland Yard –SH

Tras ese último mensaje Sherlock dejó caer el teléfono sobre su sofá, la oscura pantalla del televisor parecían burlarse de él y su aburrimiento.

—Veamos a que se refiere John—cedió el detective prendiendo el aparato, luego apagó las luces del piso y se sentó en su sillón, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

Empezaron a transmitir "El Exorcista"

—Clásico, no esta nada mal.

—Ese vómito lo recrearon con arvejas—chasqueó Sherlock, planteándose seriamente el volver a comerlas alguna vez.

— ¿Un demonio? ¿En serio?

Al finalizar El exorcista Sherlock fue hasta la cocina a buscar algunas galletas, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de comer algo. Al volver, con un plato hondo rebosarte de galletas de mantequilla, ya estaba empezando REC.

—Ancianita en peligro, típico—rió, comiendo apresuradamente las galletas y llenando de migas todo el sillón.

—Nadie puede caminar con una pierna así—gritó al televisor.

Sherlock terminó de ver la película con profundo interés, ignorando los pequeños saltos que dio sobre el sillón en los momentos de mayor suspenso. El bol de galletas se había terminado cuando la televisión empezaba a transmitir Saw.

— ¿Un muñequito? ¿Qué tiene de aterrador? —se burló.

Al terminar Saw, empezaron a transmitir El Aro.

—Anda ya, sale del televisor—rió, algo nervioso, pero sólo un poco, ya iban a asustarlo a él unas tontas películas de terror.

Culpando al repentino frío que pareció inundar en esos momentos al piso, Sherlock fue por su sábana y se cobijó fuertemente en ella, incapaz de apartar la mirada del televisor, donde ahora mostraban "El silencio de los inocentes"

—No da tanto miedo—espetó con seriedad, sin embargo al iniciar los comerciales se dirigió al interruptor y encendió la luz.

Al finalizar la película y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a apagar el televisor, empezó: Fenómeno siniestro. Alzando una ceja Sherlock dejó el control remoto a un lado, concentrándose por completo en la película. La noche estaba avanzada cuando finalmente Sherlock apagó el televisor y se dirigió cansado a su habitación, John aun no llegaba, matar neuronas seguro que era divertido para las personas normales.

Abrió las sábanas de su cama y se acomodó entre ellas, dando un suspiro de satisfacción, luego con un estremecimiento notó algo, ¿Desde cuando su habitación le parecía tan oscura?

**"Simple sugestión de las películas"** se dijo cerrando los ojos y cuidando, inconscientemente, por supuesto, de no dejar ninguna parte de su anatomía fuera de las sábanas.

**¿Qué hora era?, ¿Qué son esos ruidos en su sala de estar?** Sherlock se desembarazó de las sábanas, completamente alerta, no le faltaban enemigos y siempre lo encontraban cuando estaba solo y desprotegido.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta de su habitación, el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos y sentía la garganta seca y apretada en un nudo, algo nuevo para él desde que lo había experimentado en Baskerville.

Miedo.

Era algo absurdo sentirlo, le limitaba físicamente, además, ¿No se había enfrentado a criminales en el piso antes? Este no sería la excepción, saldría volando por la ventana como los otros.

Sherlock respiró profundamente, para calmar sus reacciones físicas y se encaminó hacia la sala, tomando la pistola de John ubicada sobre el gabinete de la cocina. Con el arma preparada Sherlock saltó los últimos pasos que le separaban de su destino, encontrando una sencilla nota sobre su sillón y la ventana abierta dejando entrar una fría corriente de brisa nocturna.

La luz mortecina de la calle era suficiente para permitirle a Sherlock leer la nota, con cautela se acercó al sillón, observando todo a su alrededor en busca de trampas. Al bajar la mirada hasta la nota, una caligrafía excelente y sin embargo reveladora de una mente siniestra, rezaba:

"**Ven a jugar" —JM**

**Debe de ser una broma**, pensó Sherlock, Moriarty estaba muerto, su red estaba desarticulada por completo, la pregunta ahora era: ¿Quién había dejado la nota?

Sherlock giró el raído papel con el cañón de la pistola, encontrándose con otra inquietante frase.

"**Estoy vivo y me divertiré con él para demostrártelo"**

—John—siseó Sherlock olvidando todas sus antiguas reservas para con el papel, tomándolo entre sus manos mientras un acuciante temor nacía y se expandía por todo su pecho.

Con premura y eficiencia detalló la hoja, deduciendo que había sido escrita en una fábrica abandonada, por las manchas de óxido y grasa vieja en los bordes, ubicada a orillas del Támesis, por las manchas de humedad, y que Moriarty estaba ansioso, su escritura era refinada aunque irregular, marcando con fuerza la línea horizontal de las "T"

Sin demorarse más que para enfundarse su gabardina y su bufanda, Sherlock salió del piso, se lanzó frente a un taxi para exigir sus servicios y le ladró al chofer la dirección de la única fábrica abandonada que encajaba con sus deducciones.

Al llegar al lugar, bajó del taxi con premura, adentrándose en la oscura y lúgubre fábrica valiéndose de la luz mortecina de su linterna que parecía exigir baterías nuevas a su dueño.

Un grito de terror le guió hasta el ala oeste de la fábrica, sonaba como John, pero el nunca había oído a su doctor gritar de esa manera, con el eco de sus pasos como única compañía, Sherlock puso rumbo al origen de los gritos. Una puerta oxidada le separaba de John, una puerta de hierro maciza y sin manillas, Sherlock, con la fuerza que sólo da la desesperación y la adrenalina la empujó con el hombro, haciéndose algo de daño, pero nada le detendría en esos momentos. Finalmente tras varios golpes, la puerta cedió, revelando una estancia iluminada por fuertes focos de luz anaranjada, dando al lugar el aspecto de un horno, dentro, varias cintas transportadoras y máquinas industriales, en obvio desuso, decoraban el lugar.

Sherlock secó una gota de sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, luego la observó rodar por la superficie de su guante de cuero negro con curiosidad, estrés, estaba estresado y nervioso, eso era nuevo para él.

— ¿John? —llamó con cautela, sujetando la pistola frente a si.

—Llegas tarde querido—se burló Moriarty, surgiendo de entre toda la maquinaria obsoleta y oxidada, vestido con su típico traje Westwood, dio una palmada al aire y, con un chirrido, una de las cintas transportadoras empezó a funcionar, llevando consigo a John con los ojos vendados y atado de pies y manos a la cinta.

Los ojos de Sherlock denotaron temor sólo durante unos segundos, tras asegurarse de que John estaba bien, al menos a la vista, giró hacia Moriarty.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Divertirme—rió el sicópata—. Eso de estar muerto es muy aburrido—dijo con un puchero—. Imagino que para ti no lo fue, desarticulaste toda mi red, "bravo" —aplaudió, con los ojos brillantes, peligrosos.

Sherlock deseaba conocer como Moriarty había sobrevivido, si se había disparado a la cabeza frente a sus propios ojos, pero ahora la prioridad era sacar a John de aquel lugar.

—Repito mi pregunta, ¿Qué quieres?

—Oh Sherly querido, sólo deseo divertirme, burlarme de tus intentos por salvar a Johnyboy de mi último invento—Moriarty chasqueó los dedos y toda la maquinaria cobró vida, revelando cierras a lo largo de todo el recorrido de la cinta transportadora que llevaba a John— ¿Cuánto cree sobrevivir Doctor? —rió subiendo por una escalera llena de herrumbre—. Desde aquí detallaré mejor tus intentos—sonrió, sentándose de manera casual en un viejo taburete—. Puedes dispararme si quieres Sherlock—invitó—. Pero perderías tiempo valioso, tiempo que puedes usar para tratar de salvar a John, luego tendrás mucho tiempo para tu venganza.

Sherlock detalló aterrado el recorrido de la cinta, las cierras dispuestas a los costados cortarían los pies y las manos de John, la cierra superior bien podía cortarlo a la mitad, y a juzgar por la velocidad de la cinta le quedaba menos de un minuto para averiguar como sacar a John del atolladero.

Olvidando que estaba tratando con Moriarty, Sherlock intentó lo más sencillo, acercarse directamente a John y romper las cadenas con la culata de su pistola, el Consultor Criminal ya había previsto aquello y ante un chasqueo de sus dedos, las llamas surgieron de las rejillas del suelo, peligrosamente cerca de la cinta y de John. Sherlock se apartó lanzando un grito de sorpresa y cubriendo su rostro con su brazo, el cual recibió algunas llamaradas, con un rugido de frustración se quitó la gabardina chamuscada.

— ¿Sherlock? Sherlock, ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó John, girando el rostro en todas direcciones —. Por favor, Sherlock, es Moriarty, ese…

—Calla John—gruñó Sherlock sujetando su brazo chamuscado—. Necesito pensar.

John guardó silencio, mientras sentía cada vez más cerca el fresco viento de las cierras al acercarse a su cuerpo.

Sherlock ubicó algunas estructuras sobre John, si se colgaba de ellas quizás podría alcanzarlo y liberarle, parecían seguras y poco atacadas por la corrosión, ese debía de ser el movimiento correcto, debía de serlo, sólo restaban segundos antes de que John fuese descuartizado antes sus propios ojos.

Ignorando el dolor del brazo, Sherlock empezó a trepar por la estructura con rapidez y eficiencia, desestimando los crujidos y chirridos de la misma. Finalmente logró ubicarse sobre John y sujetándose de sus rodillas se dejó caer de cabeza, aferrando las cadenas que maniataban a John para mantener el equilibrio.

—Sherlock, largo de aquí—gruñó John al sentirlo sobre su cuerpo, por los sonidos y el movimiento sabía en que clase de situación estaba metido y no deseaba que nada le pasara al Detective Consultor, él era más valioso que un médico retirado del ejército.

—No—contestó Sherlock empezando a golpear los candados de las cadenas, podía sentir como el sudor resbalaba por su rostro y su torso, y cómo la sangre se le amontonaba en el cerebro, pero eso era lo de menos, debía salvar a John, tenía que hacerlo.

De pronto, la estructura de la que estaba colgado empezó a moverse jalada por una grúa, Sherlock tuvo que apretar las rodillas para no caer, estaba en una encrucijada, si soltaba a John no caería pero le dejaría a merced de aquella maquina infernal, por otra parte si caía, sería picado en trozos junto a John.

— ¡No! —gritó, cuando finalmente la estructura se alzó y le separó de John antes de poder siquiera tomar una decisión, Moriarty reía, con el control de la grúa en sus manos.

La cierras alcanzaron las extremidades de John, empezando a cortar, piel, músculo y huesos con un chirrido ensordecedor, manchando el rostro y la ropa de Sherlock de sangre, mientras sus oídos eran rebasados por los gritos agónicos de su pareja y en su retina era grabada a fuego tan terrible imagen.

—John—alcanzó a decir sobrepasado por la situación, con la boca seca y los ojos desorbitados de horror, antes de dejarse caer de la estructura por la traición de sus músculos.

Cayó sobre la cinta, ya inmóvil, John boqueaba en busca de aire, con los miembros amputados y el abdomen abierto de lado a lado, entre miembros convulsos Sherlock gateó hasta llegar a su lado, con una mano temblorosa apartó la venda de los ojos de John, sólo para ver como los mismos se apagaban cómo una vela ante un huracán.

…

Frío, viscoso y húmedo, algo reptaba por las piernas del doctor bajo las sábanas con un sonido de arrastre muy particular. Siempre tememos dejar alguna extremidad fuera de la sábana, es nuestro escudo personal para los sueños y John no era la excepción a aquella regla, sólo que esta vez, el escudo no había servido.

— ¡Serpiente! —gritó, pateando aquel cuerpo sinuoso, las frías noches en Afganistán regresaron a su memoria junto al temor a los bichos venenosos.

—Aaagghhh —gritó la serpiente.

—Las serpientes no gritan—suspiró el doctor encendiendo la luz y alzando las sábanas, siendo conciente, en esos instantes, de que su talón había impactado algo duro y no frío y viscoso— ¡Sherlock! —exclamó con sorpresa, al ver salir al detective de entre las sábanas—. Te he dicho miles de veces que no reptes así en mi cama porque te puedo… ¿Sherlock?

Sherlock temblaba, con el pijama empapado y los rizos apelmazados por un sudor frío, el pecho de la camisa estaba manchado con restos de vómito y a juzgar por el estado del pantalón, no había sido la única acción natural en escapar al control del detective. Quizás lo que más alarmó a John no era el estado de Sherlock, si no la falta de respuesta a su ilógico comentario sobre las serpientes.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber, ayudándolo a salir de entre sus sábanas.

—John…—gimió el detective, sujetándose con fuerza al pecho del doctor como si quisiera comprobar que de verdad era real y no producto de su imaginación alterada.

—Sherlock, vamos al baño un segundo, ¿Quieres? Te sentirás mejor en cuanto estés limpio —sugirió John besando su pálida y fría frente.

—No me dejes.

—No lo haré—aseguró el doctor, ayudando a Sherlock a ponerse en pie, sin protestar al sentir a este aferrado a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Durante lo que tardo John en bañarlo y vestirlo con un pijama limpio, Sherlock estuvo aferrado a alguna parte de su anatomía con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del lugar, conteniendo su curiosidad John le condujo hasta su habitación, después de todo era la más cercana, sin embargo. obtuvo una negativa de parte del detective.

—Esta bien, dormiremos en la mía—cedió John, dudando sobre la capacidad de Sherlock para subir las escaleras en ese estado tan deplorable.

Subieron lentamente cada escalón y al llegar al último las fuerzas parecieron volver al detective quien raudo soltó su agarre sobre John y corrió a la habitación.

— ¿Sherlock? —llamó John a la figura aovillada sobre su cama, mientras se sentaba con cuidado a su lado.

—Emociones, sentimientos, curioso—susurraba para si el detective, encerrado en su orgullo, tan débil, se había sentido tan débil, tan superado por las emociones provocadas por una pesadilla que su cuerpo le había traicionado.

"**Que vergüenza"**

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —quiso saber John, acariciando con cautela la espalda agitada de Sherlock.

—Nada—gruñó el detective como respuesta, su orgullo, su ego, pisoteados por una pesadilla.

—Sherlock subiste a mi habitación convertido en una gelatina, a penas y podías hablar y estabas, bueno estabas lleno de vómito y otros fluidos, quiero saber que ocurrió y lo quiero saber ahora—exigió John tratando de darle la vuelta.

Sherlock forcejeó durante unos segundos, luego, vencido se dejó guiar hasta el regazo de John, donde recostó su cabeza con alivio mal disimulado en sus facciones.

—Sherlock, me preocupo por ti, por eso quiero que me cuentes que ocurrió, que te afectó de esa manera, soy tu novio, tu mejor amigo y tu doctor, necesito que seas sincero, y que no te dejes llevar por el orgullo—susurró John mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad, notando como volvía a sudar—. Si te afecta mucho no es necesario que me cuentes todos los detalles—agregó.

—No hay nada que contar—rugió Sherlock cerrando los ojos.

—Esta bien—cedió John estirando un brazo para apagar la luz de la mesita de noche, sumiendo al cuarto en la oscuridad, Sherlock se tensó sobre su regazo, sin dar otro signo visible de agitación.

John rodó los ojos y se recostó entre las almohadas, llevando la cabeza de Sherlock hasta su hombro sano, en respuesta, el detective enterró la nariz en su cuello, le apresó con un brazo y le rodeó las piernas con una de las suyas.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? —preguntó John, paseando sus dedos por la espalda de Sherlock.

—No tengo miedo, el miedo es un…

—Shhh, esta bien, no era miedo, era un ataque de pánico, era terror en su estado más puro.

—Que poético, ¿Será la nueva entrada para tu blog?

—No, esto es algo que podemos solventar tu y yo.

El silencio dominó la habitación durante largos minutos, durante tanto tiempo que John ya empezaba a dormitar.

— ¿Por qué no estabas en nuestra habitación? —preguntó Sherlock al fin con un ligero tono acusador.

—Regresé tarde del bar, no quería molestarte, así que subí a mi antigua habitación—respondió John entre bostezos.

—No lo hagas más.

— ¿El qué? ¿Salir con Greg?

Por respuesta Sherlock sólo se aferró aún más al cuerpo de John.

—Bien, entendido—aceptó John subiendo su mano por la espalda de Sherlock.

—No quiero perderte—dejó escapar Sherlock.

"**Oh, lo dije en voz alta"**

—No lo harás, aquí estoy, contigo, estas a salvo—afirmó John besando su cabeza, sintiendo su pecho lleno de una inusitada calidez y un sentimiento de protección avasallador.

Sherlock se removió incómodo, la conversación se estaba tornando muy sentimental para su gusto, sólo quería dormir y borrar de su cerebro aquella terrible pesadilla.

—Bien, suficiente charla sobre los sentimientos—aceptó John—. Vamos a dormir.

—John—llamó Sherlock tras unos minutos de meditación, concentrado completamente en las caricias tranquilizadoras de John sobre su espalda.

— ¿Mmm?

—Odio las películas de terror—bufó Sherlock con orgullo.

—No más películas de terror entonces—prometió John tratando de no reír.

—John.

— ¿Qué?

—Bésame.

Sherlock se permitió vagar a través de aquel suave beso con sabor a whisky, John estaba con él ahora, nada había pasado y Moriarty no regresaría de la tumba para tratar de quemar la parte más importante de su corazón, la cura de su soledad y su compañero de vida, John Watson siempre estaría a salvo de todos los monstruos de la sociedad, Sherlock Holmes se encargaría de ello.

N/A: Un fic bipolar XD humor por aquí, drama por allá y final fluffy mas acá XD

Feliz Halloween :)

¿Reviews o truco?


End file.
